


【哈德】午夜玫瑰

by kingdomlegal33



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, Drarry, M/M, NC-17, Top Harry Potter, 女装癖, 霍格沃兹六年级
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26282923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingdomlegal33/pseuds/kingdomlegal33
Summary: Summary:哈利决心要查清楚马尔福神出鬼没地在做什么，在一个深夜推开了里面已经有人了的有求必应屋的门。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	【哈德】午夜玫瑰

哈利坐在格兰芬多的餐桌边上，听着罗恩和赫敏讨论着一会去霍格莫德的行程，他们两个为先去蜜蜂公爵还是文人居羽毛笔店而僵持不下。罗恩大声地说，没有人会去抢购羽毛笔，但是如果不先去蜜蜂公爵，限量版的新糖果就会被抢购一空。  
  
哈利没有听清楚赫敏回了一句什么，只知道她十分生气地用厚厚地作业册拍了一下桌子。他的心思都黏在斜后方斯莱特林长桌上背对着他坐着的马尔福身上。  
  
马尔福正兴高采烈地向他的两个长得像巨怪一样的朋友形容着三把扫帚新出的啤酒和蜜蜂公爵的限量版糖果。  
  
哈利知道马尔福在撒谎，因为罗恩一直在他的耳边喋喋不休那款被吹上天的限量版糖果今天才会发售，而马尔福不可能在这之前就尝过它们的味道。  
  
他在假装多次去过霍格莫德。  
  
他为什么要撒谎？哈利把眉头皱紧了，他怀疑马尔福加入了食死徒，成为伏地魔最年轻的追随者——未成年的追随者，马尔福一定会以此为荣，并且自告奋勇地为他做事。哈利认定了，马尔福有阴谋。  
  
哈利曾经多次在马尔福向朋友们宣告他的去处之后打开过活点地图，无一例外的，马尔福消失了。这让哈利心中警铃大响，在六年级的霍格沃兹，德拉科·马尔福绝对是最大的威胁，而今天，哈利一定会抓住他。  
  
“哈利，我们可以出发了。”赫敏顶着一张愤怒的脸站了起来，径直走到了大厅门口，她只叫了哈利，不在乎罗恩有没有跟上来。  
  
罗恩也不愿意服软，他站在哈利旁边，一定要等哈利站起来一起走，好像他的同伴只有哈利，赫敏只是碰巧同行的同学。  
  
哈利叹了一口气，在心里对他们说了一声抱歉，这次他不能在他的好友之间再次做缓和剂了。他趴在桌子上，屏住呼吸，等涨红了脸，又立刻痛苦地哼哼了起来，“罗恩，赫敏，我今天不能去了，我可能要去一趟医疗翼。”  
  
“你怎么了，哈利？”罗恩关切地俯下身来。  
  
赫敏也从大厅的门边跑回来，“你吃坏肚子了吗？我们和你一起去。”说着，两人一边一个架起哈利的胳膊，要合力把他抬走。  
  
哈利放肆地把重量搭在好友的肩上，一路不停地痛苦呻吟。罗恩和赫敏的脚步在加快，几乎是用了最快的速度把他送到了医疗翼。庞弗雷夫人正在给一个偷用扫帚的骨折一年级学生做着治疗，嘴里也没有闲着地说着魁地奇有多危险。  
  
“你们先走吧，我在这里坐着等就行了。”哈利捂着肚子说。  
  
“你真的可以吗？我们等你喝了魔药再走。”赫敏说。  
  
“不，”哈利摇摇头，“如果去迟了，罗恩的限量版糖果就买不到了。”  
  
“哦，操！”罗恩拍着大腿叫起来，“我都给忘了！”  
  
“罗纳德，你——”  
  
“快去吧，你们！不要再耽搁了！”哈利打断了赫敏，“我还不至于吃坏肚子都要朋友全程陪着，让我自己来吧，赫敏。”  
  
赫敏沉思了一会，哈利装作虚弱地笑起来，“快去吧，谢谢你们。”  
  
终于，赫敏妥协了，她又叮嘱了哈利几句，冷哼一声转身就走。罗恩被赫敏直接无视，也很不是滋味，但是还是跟了上去。  
  
等了几分钟，确定朋友们已经走了一段距离了，哈利看了看还在治疗的庞弗雷夫人，她并没有在治疗中分出神来注意到自己。好极了，哈利矮着身子悄悄地钻出了医疗翼的门，再直起腰来大步向格兰芬多塔楼走去。  
  
把隐身衣穿在身上，哈利打开了活点地图。罗恩和赫敏已经走在通往霍格莫德的路上，马尔福一行人比赫敏他们先出发，已经到达了霍格莫德。马尔福和他们分开，独自一人走向了猪头酒吧，看样子他是想要来一杯，但是他消失了。  
  
哈利擦了擦眼镜，又揉了揉眼睛，确定自己没有看错——马尔福从活点地图上消失了！  
  
他感到一阵寒意，他又把马尔福跟丢了！马尔福到底想做什么，到底在做什么？  
  
哈利合上活点地图，把这张羊皮纸紧紧地捏在手里，他一定要把马尔福揪出来！既然马尔福用去霍格莫德做伪装，那么他一定是在霍格沃兹。  
  
哈利在心里念叨着一定要找到马尔福，一边紧紧裹着隐身衣在城堡里搜寻。他去了学校里任何一个偏僻的角落，那些肮脏的、布满灰尘的、几乎无人知晓的地方被哈利一个个发现，但马尔福不在那里。哈利甚至去了女厕所，幸好这个时间并没有女生在里面。他还去了猫头鹰屋，惊扰了一群正在睡觉的信差，得到了一顿好啄。最后，哈利来到八楼，找到马尔福的念头在一次又一次的一无所获中愈演愈烈，一道门在他眼前打开了一道细缝。  
  
哈利知道这是有求必应屋，那么马尔福会在里面吗？马尔福是怎么知道这个地方的？  
  
带着疑问，哈利轻轻推开了那扇小小的门。  
  
他几乎没有发出一点声音，也不敢呼吸，怕打草惊蛇。这次，哈利相信可以抓马尔福一个现行，然而他却看到了另一幅景象。  
  
这是一个硕大的房间，正对着门的那面墙壁是透明的，哈利不知道那是格外干净的玻璃还是真的空无一物。午后不再强势的阳光打在正中央的一面镜子上，它的四周盘绕着华丽的纹路，镜面锋利地映出旁边的人。  
  
他是马尔福，又不是马尔福。黑绿相间的学院外袍被马尔福脱了随意放在地上，从门边一路延伸过去的，还有他银绿色的领带，白衬衫，黑西裤，黑棉袜和皮鞋，甚至是内裤。  
  
哈利瞪大了眼睛，他不敢相信他看到的。马尔福比一丝不挂还要惊人，他修长的腿上覆着一层薄薄的蕾丝袜，波浪型的花边紧紧地卡在他的大腿上，哈利猜想那里距离根部有半掌的距离。透过眼镜，哈利可以看到他被丝袜包裹的脚趾透着粉白，它们凑在一起，撑起一个又一个好看的弧度。  
  
哈利的呼吸真的要停止了，他不能控制自己的目光往上移动，他可以直接看到马尔福小而挺翘的臀部，他是没有穿内裤吗？不，他的臀缝之间似乎隐秘地藏着一条线，哈利不知道那是什么，但他不敢猜，也不敢多停留一秒。  
  
两根细带在马尔福大腿两侧的丝袜边缘延伸上去，和他腰部紧紧箍住的另一条细带相连。哈利想，这东西似乎可以帮助丝袜维持住在腿上的更好看的状态，让它紧紧包裹住那双好看笔直的腿。  
  
但马尔福是背对着哈利的，他露出自己光洁苍白的后背，后颈短短的发茬什么都挡不住。  
  
哈利小心地咽了一口口水，尽力不发出任何一点声音。这太诡异了，诡异到哈利失去了语言和行动能力，他没有办法为眼前的一切做出任何反应，只能一遍又一遍地在那些让人面红耳赤的地方停留住自己的视线。  
  
不知道站了多久，马尔福动了，他低着头无声地转过身子，面向镜子。哈利注意到马尔福的左手中还捧着什么东西，像一团白色的纱，其中一角从他的掌中滑落，垂在他的小腿边——被丝袜包着的小腿——哈利再一次没有找到自己应该从那里呼气。  
  
马尔福把那层纱一样的裙子在自己的身前展开，在镜子前比着自己的身形，然后幸福地笑了。哈利觉得那个笑容一定是幸福的，他见过马尔福各种样子，趾高气昂的、痛哭流涕的、闷闷不乐的、犹豫痛苦的，但是从来没见过马尔福是幸福的。  
  
马尔福用他的脸温柔地蹭着白纱，闭着眼睛似乎是在感受它的纹路，然后他弯下腰，把那个白纱——或者说是裙子——套上自己的下半身。哈利遗憾的看到那双腿被遮住了，然后腿的主人又把裙子往上一提，让裙子的腰部和自己的腰恰到好处地卡在一起。  
  
哈利知道马尔福很瘦，他一直不太喜欢男孩太瘦弱，弱不禁风的，好像随便给个拳头就会被击垮的样子。但他又艰难地承认，马尔福是美的，他好像天生就适合这样。  
  
马尔福把两边的肩带拉上去，将那条长裙套在自己的身上，然后抬起自己的手臂想要拉上背后的拉链。但他失败了，他的身体不够柔软，没有办法把拉链拉到顶部，又不愿意用魔法帮忙。哈悄悄吐出一口气，他还可以再看一眼那有着丝绸一样光滑皮肤的半裸后背。  
  
下一秒，哈利又把这些心思击碎了，他看到了马尔福手臂上那个漆黑的标记——象征着死亡的骷髅嘴中吐出一条狰狞的花蛇。  
  
马尔福凑近了镜子，似乎是在仔细观察自己的脸。然后，他绷紧了自己，像一直蓄势待发的猎豹一样转过头，看向门的方向。哈利心里一紧，他发誓他没有发出任何动静。  
  
马尔福不顾自己胸前松垮的前襟，光着脚，跨着大步向门口迈过来。随着他一次又一次的迈步，哈利可以看到马尔福的双腿从高开叉的裙子下交替暴露出来，然后砰地一声，马尔福关上了刚才哈利没有管好的门。  
  
他深深地皱着眉，灰色的眼睛里全是害怕，一遍又一遍地来回看着周围，想要确定这里没有其他人。有几个瞬间，哈利和马尔福对视上了，他几乎以为自己要被发现了，但马尔福扔保持着同样惊慌的神情转过头去。  
  
然后马尔福开始疯狂地扯着自己身上的衣服，他不在乎是不是会把那些金贵华丽的服装扯坏，只想用最快的速度让它们从自己身上消失。哈利惋惜地看着那些好看的布料变成一条一条的碎布，马尔福又穿上了那些无趣的学院制服，换上了那一副冷漠又孤傲的表情，丝毫不幸福。  
  
直到马尔福走了，哈利都没有缓过神来。他在原地站着，双腿肌肉变得僵硬，在提醒他需要休息，哈利才靠着墙壁缓缓蹲下。他大口大口地呼吸着空气，好像要把刚才失去的都补回来似的。  
  
哈利把头撞向身后的石墙，想用疼痛让自己清醒。马尔福已经走了很久了，但哈利仍然感觉他还留在这里。有求必应屋内的样子没有变，只是无力的日光换成了温柔的月光。被马尔福撕碎的白布条还留在原地，哈利迈着僵硬的腿去把它们捡起来，鬼使神差地把它们放进口袋。  
  
一切好像都恢复了原样，罗恩买到了限量版的糖果，分给了哈利一大把，在哈利的枕头上堆起了一座小山，而赫敏也买到了自己想要的文具，两个好朋友又冰释前嫌。  
  
哈利没有走出来，他在当晚吐了。他梦到马尔福发现了他，他的隐身衣被粗暴地掀开，本以为会迎接马尔福滔天的怒火，但却得到了吻，很多，很密。之后的情节哈利记不太清了，但马尔福腿上的丝袜在自己腰间摩擦的触感，哈利发现他忘不掉。醒来之后，睡裤里面是湿润的冰凉。  
  
哈利把自己塞到冰冷的淋浴下面，他是变态吗？他为什么会梦到马尔福然后梦遗？那个恶心的杂种，那个偷偷摸摸穿女装的邪恶食死徒，说不定他也会穿成这个样子勾引伏地魔！想到这里，哈利吐了，但什么都没有吐出来，只有胃里的酸水。  
  
哈利吃了一颗罗恩给他的糖，它和马尔福虚假的形容完全不一样。  
  
马尔福太恶心了，恶心到他都吐了。  
  
在那之后，众人面前的马尔福还是那副样子，讨人厌的饭桶模样。当马尔福摇摆着向他走过来，他恶心的小嘴又在吐露恶言的时候，哈利邪恶地想说，“你这个女装癖的变态，在斯莱特林开狂欢派对还不够，还想让格兰芬多加入吗？可惜你再怎么搔首弄姿都不会有人多瞧你一眼，或许食死徒和伏地魔会有这个兴趣，你这个肮脏的婊子。”  
  
但哈利什么都没说，他整天都在想马尔福会不会在西裤下面穿着白丝袜，会不会其实穿着女式的丁字裤在校园里转悠。这种邪恶的念头一直在诱惑着哈利去探知真相，哈利也几乎妥协了，他一次又一次再深夜拿着活点地图看着马尔福从斯莱特林的地盘偷偷溜出来，然后名字消失在羊皮纸上。  
  
哈利愤恨地锤了一下床垫，这个该死的混蛋！  
  
几分钟后，哈利出现在了有求必应屋的门口，那道门又为他敞开了。他小心的打开门，确保只要马尔福没有看到这里，就绝对不会被发现。事实上，马尔福确实没有发现，他正在悠闲自在地照着镜子，对着镜子描摹自己的五官。  
  
与白天不同的是，夜晚的马尔福穿上了一套黑色的修身长裙，他本来就身材高挑，黑色让他更显纤细。哈利看到那黑裙的裙角点缀着碎钻，像漫天的繁星，在往上，黑布包裹着马尔福圆润的臀部，隐约可以看到紧绷的肌肉的痕迹。之后是哈利喜欢的，德拉科拉不上的拉链暴露出来的大半个背部。  
  
德拉科很白，黑色让他的后背像另一面镜子，映着的是另一片月光。他哼着歌，抽出一条丝绸的黑色缎带，但是却不知道该系在哪里，马尔福并没有长发。他遗憾地叹了口气，然后绕住了自己纤细的脖子，饶了两圈，在胸前紧紧拉住。  
  
哈利以为他要自杀，差一点就要喊出声阻止，德拉科停住了，他把缎带拉到一个刚好不会危及他的生命的程度，系了一个夸张的蝴蝶结，蹲在地上大哭了起来。  
  
为什么要哭？马尔福在这里不是一直是幸福的吗？没有人看他，他可以尽情地释放自己的扭曲，展示自己的怪癖，到底为什么要哭？！  
  
哈利离奇地感到愤怒。马尔福自己要选择做食死徒的，他过了十六年优渥的生活，享受尽了便利和欺辱他人的快感，现在又在这里委屈！那些被食死徒杀死的人有机会委屈吗？有机会哭吗？？  
  
哭声停止了，德拉科转向那面似乎不存在的墙壁，风吹起了他的短发和胸前垂着地缎带，好像他随时会掉下去。  
  
德拉科在这里待了一夜，哈利也在这里待了一夜。哈利看着德拉科捂着自己空荡荡的胸口，好让领口不要敞开太大，他平坦的胸部可撑不起它。  
  
哈利发现马尔福似乎更倾向于穿能凸显女性特质的长裙，没有一个夜晚的服装是重复的，穿着它们，马尔福可以直接出席任意一个晚宴，并且足够炫目以至于成为全场的焦点。至少哈利是这么认为的。  
  
但一向爱炫耀、爱张扬的马尔福却从来没有把这些带出过有求必应屋哪怕一步，那些并非这个神奇的屋子献给马尔福的，而是他自己带来的。哈利想，马尔福一定没有在任何其他地方显露过一丁点儿喜爱女装的癖好。  
  
哈利借口他熊一样的表哥达利又给了他一些旧衣服，向赫敏学了一个魔咒，可以轻松地让宽大的衣服变得合身，之后在这学期第十五次出现在有求必应屋。  
  
他看过德拉科穿过各式各样、各种颜色的女装，他有时会像个纯洁天使，有时会像个反叛的异教徒，有时他能融入蔚蓝的海，有时绿色的裙摆又让他像个刚化身成人的孔雀，今天，他穿了格兰芬多红，像太阳，像火，像玫瑰，像敲在哈利心上炙热的鼓点。  
  
哈利也准备行动了。  
  
在德拉科又一次为拉不上拉链而叹气的时候，哈利毫不掩饰自己的脚步地迈向了他。德拉科像被突如其来的雷击中了，他有一瞬间动不了，这是怎么回事，是谁在这儿？他惊恐地张望，想要去拿离得很远的魔杖，他最大的错误就不没有让魔杖一直待在自己的身上。  
  
有人贴近了德拉科的身后，他的汗毛和鸡皮疙瘩反应得比他更快。一只手从虚空中伸出来，握住了德拉科的腰，另一只拿着魔杖的手同样是凭空出现，他直接指向了德拉科的胸口。  
  
德拉科不敢喘气，他想让这个人放过他，但是比起死亡，他更害怕他的秘密暴露。整个霍格沃兹不会有人不认识马尔福，他现在被捏在一个未知的人的手上，这个人可以用这个秘密对自己为所欲为。德拉科懊悔极了，他不应该放纵，这个屋子并不是真的安全，为什么当他在里面的时候，还能有其他人进来？！  
  
一个熟悉的声音轻轻念了一道咒语，裙装宽松的胸口瞬间贴紧了，似乎变得合身许多。德拉科认出了这个声音，是哈利·波特，他莫名地松了一口气，被波特发现秘密是最差的结果，但也是最好的结果。  
  
“波特！”德拉科咬牙切齿地点出隐形人的名字。  
  
“马尔福。”哈利同样咬牙切齿地回应，在这一点上，他们从来不想输给对方。但显然，现在哈利站在胜利的一方，“我没想到你还有这样的癖好，你到底是男孩还是女孩？”  
  
哈利只是在真诚的发文，但是德拉科却自发地从这样的话中抓到了羞辱的意味，“不关你的事，波特！”  
  
“嗯？”哈利问，“鉴于我是唯一一个知道你秘密的人，为什么会不关我的事？”  
  
“……，”德拉科没法回答，他不能用以往的态度去对待波特，当下，异装癖的标签紧紧粘贴在马尔福的姓氏上，这让他为自己感到羞耻和无地自容，他更害怕这样的话从别人的嘴里说出来，“你难道不知道吗？波特？”  
  
“我不知道。”哈利在德拉科的耳边低声说。他没有解开隐身衣，镜子里的德拉科被一双凭空出现的手按住了，加上他火红的裙和惶恐逞强的表情，这一幕似乎有一种扭曲的美。  
  
哈利不想让德拉科看到自己的脸，他自己也不想看到自己的脸。他一直讨厌做梦，但自从见到这样的德拉科，哈利开始期待了。他不知道自己为什么会期待梦到马尔福，梦到他们亲密的紧贴，这让他害怕。他和秋，和金妮都在一起过，但从来没有这种感觉，这种想要扑向一丛火焰的冲动。  
  
但这个人为什么一定要是马尔福？这完全是错误的，错误的人和错误的事，难道在不经意间，他把梦境与现实弄颠倒了吗？哈利不想说穿女装是错的，因为马尔福和这些相配起来出奇的和谐。还有那些在午夜的梦境里会发生的事情，哈利想试一试，他不要去想对错，他只要去感觉。  
  
他把德拉科后背上没有拉上的拉链又拉下了，沿着大敞的缝隙，从德拉科的背后把手伸了进去。他听见德拉科深吸了一口气，然后是一声嘤咛，哈利用手捏住了德拉科的下身，但他并不敢过多抚摸，那太过分了，他只是顺着德拉科的话给他“验身”而已。  
  
“我确定了，男孩。”哈利把手抽了回来，在德拉科的后背上流连了一秒，然后轻轻推了他一下，在德拉科向前倾的时候，果断地拉上了裙子的拉链，直到顶端。  
  
裙子从来没有在德拉科的身上如此合身过，他呼出一口气，心口缺失的一块被填满了。德拉科可以用魔杖，但是他从来不用，好像他不去真正穿上这一套衣服，他就不曾跨过界一样。波特在他的后背推了一把，把他推进了幸福的深渊。  
  
一切都完了，德拉科绝望地想。他能感觉到哈利离开了他的后背，这给了他在踏上死亡的坦途之前最后一个开口的机会，“你想怎么样。”他的语调毫无起伏，不论哈利想对他做什么，他都不会反抗的。每当德拉科认为人生不能更糟的时候，命运都会给他一个耳光，告诉他，他想得太美了。  
  
波特会对他做什么呢？抓住了他穿女装的样子，把他像一条死狗一样拖去礼堂，告诉全校的人他是一个变态，一个恶心的，喜欢穿女装的男孩。然后不需要波特动手，旁人的目光和父母的厌恶就足以杀掉他了。  
  
“告诉我，你从什么时候开始……做这些的？”哈利问道。  
  
“六年级开始。”德拉科闭上了眼睛。如果是要进行拷问，那么来吧。  
  
“行为上从六年级开始，”哈利点了点头，他还记得马尔福在火车上炫耀自己得到标记时的样子，“心理上是什么时候开始的？我知道，你喜欢穿这些，告诉我，没有人在逼你。”  
  
德拉科深呼吸了一阵，紧身的长裙包裹着他的胸腹，让他觉得自己是安全的。他说道：“从八岁开始，我会偷穿我母亲不要的裙子。”  
  
哈利好长一段时间没有说话，德拉科一直盯着镜子，他不知道哈利用了什么方法让他看不见他。德拉科知道这是掩耳盗铃，他知道哈利在这儿。  
  
“好的，”长久的沉默后，哈利开口了，“转过来，让我看看。”  
  
德拉科睁大了眼睛，他不可置信地在镜子里看到哈利在在空气中出现，一件半透明的衣服掉在他的脚边。  
  
“你到底要怎么样？”德拉科快带上哭腔了。  
  
“我说，转过来给我看看。”哈利的声音对德拉科来说是可怕的。  
  
德拉科咬着嘴唇，右手抓住左臂，下意识地将那个标记遮掩住，缓慢又僵硬地转身了。他不敢看哈利的眼睛，这个一直和自己作对的格兰芬多的眼睛里一定是厌恶和不理解，他会觉得自己恶心，然后好好羞辱自己一番，他会把自己的尊严狠狠放在地上踩烂。  
  
“漂亮。”哈利轻轻地吐出一个单词，他看到德拉科终于愿意把头抬起来了。他在强忍眼泪，他的嘴唇还在颤抖。  
  
“我说，你很好看。”哈利看着德拉科的眼睛重复，“我来看过你十五次，包括第一次，我每一次都这么觉得。”  
  
“什么……？”德拉科的嘴唇动了动，但是几乎没有发出声音。  
  
“现在，我们换一个话题。”哈利突然在德拉科毫无防备的时候把他推到镜子上，好在这间神秘的屋子提供的东西足够结实，才没有让两个人跌倒在一片碎片上。  
  
德拉科的后背重重地撞上冰凉的镜面，肩胛骨被撞得生疼，他还没来得及骂出来，哈利就用力地撑在他的两侧，把他牢牢地困在中间。  
  
“你要在霍格沃兹做什么？准确的说，伏地魔让你做什么？”  
  
“我为什么要告诉你！”  
  
“你必须告诉我，”哈利说，“你没有讨价还价的余地！”  
  
德拉科咧嘴大笑起来，原来这个就是波特的目的，他以为掌握了自己的秘密，就能威胁他说出一切。德拉科在哈利的脸上吐了一口热气，漫不经心地说：“你听好了，他让我杀-死-邓-布-利-多。”  
  
德拉科的笑容还没有维持下去，就被哈利死死地卡着脖子，用力地按在镜子上。正义的黄金男孩的声音开始变得可怕起来，“你知道你在说什么吗？”  
  
德拉科想说话，但哈利卡得太紧了，他只能感觉到空气在离开自己的肺，这样也好，结束也好。  
  
“咳咳咳——”就像哈利不打招呼地想要掐死德拉科的时候一样，他放过德拉科的时候也是毫无预料的。德拉科张扬的红色裙边在地面上开出一朵花，他坐在正中间剧烈地咳嗽着。  
  
“告诉我，你都做了什么！”哈利握紧了自己的拳头，他不能杀了德拉科，他不能看到这个人生命流逝的样子。  
  
“什么都没有，”德拉科摇了摇头，“我什么都没做。他让我把食死徒带进学校，他要让霍格沃兹成为战场，成为活地狱，”他用破碎的嗓子疯狂大笑起来，“可是我什么都没做！我找到一个屋子，一个可以给我实现愿望的屋子，你看到的，就是我全部用它做的事情！”  
  
哈利愣住了，他缓缓蹲了下来，这样才能和德拉科视线平齐。他并不懂麻瓜心理学，他不知道德拉科为什么会这样。德拉科是不是用这样的方式在释放压力？可他说他八岁的时候就开始了，哈利想象不出来一个八岁的孩子能有什么压力。  
  
但德拉科当前的模样完全是被击垮的样子，他误会了德拉科。哈利想起德拉科几次反常的举动，好像随时会了结自己的生命。活着，对于现在的他来说无疑是痛苦的，但他也是幸福的，比如，在某些隐秘的时刻。  
  
“马尔福，”哈利说，“穿袜子了吗？”他知道德拉科没穿。  
  
德拉科摇摇头，失神地说：“还没……”  
  
“很好，穿给我看，现在。”哈利把眼睛闭上了，他不敢去看德拉科的反应。这太扭曲了，他在参与马尔福的游戏。  
  
“什么……”德拉科喃喃地说，很快把眼泪收起来。他不知道哈利在想什么，但是他知道有人在认可他，没有辱骂也没有严厉地制止，哈利在叫他穿上。  
  
没有人再说话了，两个人都是挣扎又澎湃的期待着。哈利说服自己把眼睛睁开，他是唯一的观众，他应该尊重演员。  
  
哈利说不上来那是什么颜色，有些粉，也有些灰，那样的丝质料子一点一点地缠上德拉科。从他弓起的脚背，再到纤细的脚踝，攀上没有他物的小腿，越过膝盖，来到了大腿。哈利鬼使神差地向德拉科走进，他接过了德拉科手里的活，把最后一节向上一提，拉倒了最高处。这里接近大腿根，但扔有半掌的距离，哈利发现这里的触感和猜想中的一样，是软的，但太过于冰凉。  
  
就这样，哈利和德拉科配合着，把这样一件简单的事情当做给神的圣洁祭祀一般的去完成。当两双袜子都严丝合缝地贴上德拉科的腿，哈利就像被蛊惑了一样，凑近德拉科的耳朵，说：“白天也穿它，我要检查。”  
  
当哈利离开之后，德拉科又贴回到地上，他再一次哭了，但这一次是喜悦的。太好了，他终于可以在白天穿它们。  
  
魔药课上，斯格拉霍恩教授一如既往地对哈利格外关注，当他看到哈利走向了他不喜欢的斯莱特林时，他显而易见地叹了口气。  
  
哈利告诉斯格拉霍恩，斯内普经常让他们两合作，他们已经培养出一定的默契了，再次合作一定可以制作出更好的药剂。  
  
正常人都知道这是在放屁。  
  
“你又想做什么，波特！”  
  
“你只会说这一句话吗，马尔福？”哈利扬起眉毛，“我来检查。”  
  
德拉科的脸蹭地一下红了起来，该死，他从不知道正义的救世主原来这么卑鄙！  
  
“你在慌乱，你没有听我的。”哈利不悦地说。  
  
德拉科摇摇头，撑着脑袋不让自己的脸被前面的人看到。哈利把魔药药材在桌上摆满，随便切了切——他不在乎能不能做出合格品——装作和德拉科展开讨论的样子，和他紧紧贴在了一起。他把右手从德拉科左边的裤子口袋伸进去，小心地用无杖魔法给口袋割开了一道缝，让自己的手刚好可以穿过。  
  
他本以为会碰到德拉科冰凉的腿肉，然后却是另一个不同的触感。哈利看向了德拉科，他还欲盖弥彰地捂着自己的脸，但是耳朵却红得可以滴血。哈利松了一口气，德拉科在配合他，好极了，他不想变成一个强迫他人的混蛋。  
  
哈利用手指一下一下地勾着薄薄的袜边，又让它弹回腿跟的嫩肉上，然后又把手指伸了进去，亲身感觉那种细滑地触感。  
  
“你检查够了吗，波特！”德拉科的声音在发抖，他不想在上课的时候被察觉出任何异样。  
  
“你觉得够了吗？”哈利魔怔地反问。他难以想象德拉科看似一本正经的黑西裤下藏着一双女士的长袜，这次又是什么款式什么颜色？是禁欲还是惹火？  
  
“远远不够。”德拉科任命地闭上眼睛，同时闭上嘴巴，不让自己发出不该发出的声音。  
  
哈利的呼吸停止了一瞬，他迅速把手抽回来，梅林，他不能再继续了。  
  
一下课，哈利不顾斯格拉霍恩明示暗示地挽留，借口自己不太舒服，马不停蹄地就消失在了教室里。德拉科一个人趴在桌上，把脸埋在宽大的袖子里，等待所有学生离开。  
  
他好快乐，他一直渴望的就是在光天化日之下穿上那些裙装和内衣，八年来的痛苦压抑快把他折磨疯了。现在德拉科终于能迈出第一步，他感谢哈利“胁迫”他，他正沉浸在前所未有的幸福之中。  
  
交流声逐渐消失了，但并没有保持长时间的安静，教室的前后门被人用力地关上了，并且落了锁。德拉科惊慌失措地站起来，锁门的人难道没有看到这里面还有人吗？是哪个混蛋做的，他绝对不会放过他！  
  
他站起来，跌跌撞撞地跑向门口，还没等他用上开锁咒，就被不容反驳地按在了墙上。神秘的隐身人，只有波特。  
  
德拉科的衬衫被粗暴地拉下肩部，背部被轻轻地啃咬，留下一个一个红色的印记。他的皮带被解开，西裤径直滑落在地上，露出被金红相间的长袜包裹的双腿。  
  
身后的人不再有动作，德拉科转过身来，轻轻靠在门上，摸索着抓住哈利的领带，把他往前用力一拽。哈利的兜帽被扯离，露出了一张紧张又慌乱的，赤红的脸。德拉科继续提着哈利的领带把他拉近，让哈利的下巴搁在自己的肩上，抬起没有穿鞋的右腿，打开隐身衣的缝隙，缓慢蹭着哈利的臀部，说道：“格兰芬多。”  
  
哈利堵住了德拉科蛊惑人心的嘴巴，用自己的嘴，他用力地吮吸德拉科柔软灵活的舌头，让他再也说不出挑逗的话来，只能剩下无力的喘息。哈利两只手一起合作着，用最快的速度解开自己的裤子，露出他已经昂扬到不行的器物，再抬了抬把德拉科缠住自己的右腿，让它能更好地攀住。  
  
该死的，他还穿了斯莱特林配色的丁字裤，墨绿的小巧三角布欲盖弥彰地遮住德拉科的前身，再往下，是一根银亮的细绳。它毫无帮助地想要掩盖住一个想要开合的小口，哦，小可怜，哈利想要帮帮它，帮它把邪恶的斯莱特林撕碎，至于格兰芬多，当然要留着。  
  
那片墨绿色的布支离破碎地离开了德拉科的身体，哈利用了任何一个青春期男孩都必须学会的润滑咒。秉持着有备无患的原则，哈利在第一时间学会了它，但从来没想过有一天能用它，特别是在二十分钟前还有着几十个学生上课的教室里。  
  
哈利缓慢地把润滑剂推进去，德拉科忍不住呻吟了出来，他仰着头，把自己放心地交给哈利，感受着哈利用舌和手指分别在他上下两个殷红的小嘴里进攻着，它们的进出带着许多黏腻暧昧的液体，从金发的斯莱特林身上流过。  
  
“快点，快点，波特！”德拉科狠狠地抓着哈利的肩膀，“快点进来。”  
  
“我怕你会恨我。”哈利说。  
  
“噢，你真是个十足的畜生！”德拉科痛苦地哭叫，“我不会恨你！快来，我巴不得！”  
  
哈利抽出了已经可以顺畅进出的手指，带着润滑剂抬着德拉科的后腰，让他可以更贴近自己，然后用自己的火热劈开了他。  
  
“啊，梅林，操——”德拉科肆意地咒骂着。他从来没有体会过这个，太棒了，有一些隐隐的疼痛，但这就是人生，没有不会痛苦的人生。之后，在他被完全填满之后，他更多地感觉到的是快乐，在哈利一次一次几乎要抽离又重新进入的折磨下，德拉科感受到了幸福，好像飘浮在空中，不会再被任何烦恼抓住自己的脚步。  
  
德拉科尝试着挽留，他用力地收缩着，想更真实地体会这种陌生的感觉，他害怕这是第一次，也是人生唯一一次。他开始轻微地抽搐，不管不顾地在哈利的衬衫上留下白色的痕迹，他开始产生贪婪的欲望，渴望这一刻会变成永恒。  
  
哈利开始无法抑制地想起和室友们谈起的男孩的第一次，他们大多是青涩的，短暂的，甚至是滑稽的。他急切地渴望这个，和德拉科一起到极乐的巅峰，又害怕自己的表现并不能让德拉科满意。  
  
哈利缓慢地一次一次运动着，他要慢，而不是快，要深刻的体会，而不是犹如蜻蜓点水。他不知道德拉科是不是第一次，但他希望自己是德拉科的最后一次，或者是以后的唯一选择。  
  
他感受到温暖、湿润和不断的挤压，他知道是德拉科再给他回应。他又像多年之后回到羊水的包裹里，那个深处有致命的吸引力，让他想闭上眼沉沦于此。  
  
在德拉科释放过之后，收紧的力道让哈利再也忍不住地放松了，他把自己全部献给了德拉科，毫无保留。  
  
他要让德拉科不愿告知他人的秘密在他们二人之间生长出繁茂的一片森林，让德拉科不要再在深夜无人的时候想要奔赴海底，他要告诉德拉科，他同样可以拥抱太阳。  
  
德拉科的脸上又露出了幸福的笑，和那些夜晚哈利在镜子里看到的别无二致。  
  
这就够了，我的玫瑰少年。  
  
哈利从口袋里拿出一条皱巴巴的白色长布条，小心地在德拉科的手腕上饶了三圈，打了个不太完美的蝴蝶结。这是那个意外的晚上，哈利带回去的战利品，它是纯洁明亮的白色，像婚纱的一部分。  
  
-END  
  



End file.
